


Caught In The Act

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Derogatory Language, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Mild S&M, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Amalia catches Yugo with Cléophée.  And Yugo catches Amalia with Cléophée.  And Cléophée catches Yugo with Amalia-
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), Cleophee/Amalia Sheran Sharm, Cleophee/Yugo (Wakfu)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> A vague sequel to 'Messenger Girl.'

Yugo was a real sweetheart in bed- gentle, attentive, and willing to serve. Cléophée relished the attention, so different from her usual partners. With a wave of her finger Yugo knelt between her spread legs, bowing down to worship her pussy with light fluttery kisses and long, slow licks of his clever tongue.

The roguish Cra reveled in the attention. Cléo appreciated a partner who knew their way around down there, and Yugo had plenty of practice from serving Amalia every damn night. The little man was leagues apart from most of her partners, half of whom had to be wrestled to the ground to offer a little oral affection. Even Tristepin couldn’t do much more than lick until she got bored and let him stick it in her.

That Yugo was Princess Amalia’s own private toy only made his kisses sweeter.

Still, as talented as he was, Cléophée was getting a little tired of his tongue. Oral was nice, but she wanted _more._ Seizing his arm- lightly muscled and so much like her own- she pulled him out from between her legs and flipped him over on his ass.

Before she pounced, she saw him, surprised and a little annoyed. But she pulled him in for a deep kiss, his lips a little sour from her pussy, and soon he was grinning again. His modest prick stood hard and eager between her legs, and as she wiggled her ass in anticipation his rosy head grazed her pussy, dripping and ready from his earlier attentions.

Cléophée had planned to tease Yugo, hovering over him until he begged for mercy. But she saw him laying under her, so fair and pretty, and her hunger was too great. She dropped her hips, sinking down to his balls in one stroke.

They groaned together, fingers laced. There was a brief pause as they experienced each other. Yugo stared up, admiring Cléophée’s athletic curves and confident strength, eyes darting from her muscled tummy to her petite breasts to her arrogant smirk and back down again. Cléophée rolled her hips as she crouched over him, the lovely little demi-god, seeming so soft and yet so hard underneath that gentle demeanor.

“Especially _this_ part, right here.” With a purr she flexed her legs, raising herself up until only the throbbing head of his cock remained nestled in her pussy lips. Then she lowered her hips, quickly taking him all again, setting a quick and steady pace for the pair.

Yugo followed her lead without complaint. He held still like a good boy as Cléo pushed on his chest, lifting herself off of him. And as she slowly slid back down his cock he lifted his hips, burying his prick deep inside her, just as she liked it.

They kept up the rhythm, slow and sweet, a nice change from her usual rough tumbles. Yugo was _wonderful,_ soft and pliant, hard and stiff under her. And the way he looked up at her, biting his lip as he ran his eyes up and down the athletic beauty- so hungry for her, but too nice to take what he wanted, unless she leaned forward to mumble-

“Let’s go a little faster, okay?”

He smiled, nodded,- held still as she pulled herself up off of his cock- pushed his hips up as their skin clapped together, sending waves of pleasure radiating through her-

Cléophée was in familiar territory now, riding him, using him as he used her. She still set their pace, and she wanted to go _faster._ With a slight pause Yugo adjusted, gave her what she wanted. Gripping her hips with deceptively-strong hands, he boosted her as she raised her ass, and he pulled her down as she dropped, until he bottomed out and filled her up.

The Cra bounced up and down, her freckled tits shaking from Yugo’s strength. She wasn’t as developed as the princess’s fat udders, but Yugo didn’t seem to mind, his eyes bouncing with her tan nipples.

“You like them, little man?” She tugged on his hair, dirty blond locks escaping from his hat. “Kiss me, Yugo- _here-”_ His teeth closed down around one tit, a bit too hard to be comfortable. “Yes- like _that-”_ She liked it fast, and she liked it rough, and she loved being in the spotlight.

So when Princess Amalia barged in, tired and annoyed from a day’s fruitless work, only to catch her boyfriend with her servant, that pleasure building in Cléophée _released._ Her pussy shuddered, squeezing around Yugo as he filled her with his divine seed as his girlfriend watched in horror.

She collapsed onto Yugo, sweaty, satisfied, and oh-so-smug as she listened to the furious princess rant- how _dare_ he, how could they do this, they were supposed to wait for _her-_

“-and _I_ have Cléophée next!”

* * *

Amalia was a bitter lover, selfish and spoiled. She was royalty, and she expected to be treated as such. Her partners were there for _her_ pleasure, to use as she saw fit with no regard to her toys. And having Cléophée, her old rival, tied up and sprawled across the bed? _Well._

Cléophée was already wet with anticipation.

Not that she was just going to roll over for the brat. As Amalia tugged on her braid, demanding that she lick her, _now,_ Cléo pulled away, turning her nose up at the sweet flower spread before her. With a huff Amalia ground against her captive’s face, smearing her essence across her face.

“That’s it? No wonder Yugo would rather fuck me.”

With a shriek Amalia slapped the headboard. A tangle of vines burst from the expensive wood and swallowed Cléophée up, writhing across her body and spreading her limbs. An especially fat and knobby specimen circled around Amalia, rising up from between her thighs to hover menacingly at her captive’s exposed ass.

“That’s… kind of big.” Cléophée arched her back, a little uncertain as the tentacle prodded her tight ring.

“Mmm.” Amalia swiped her finger across the Cra’s pussy, narrowing her eyes as her hand came back dripping. “As if you didn’t love it.” She pinched Cléophée’s clit, _hard._ “Isn’t that right, you little _slut-”_

_“_ _Ahn!”_ Cléo bucked in her restraints, lovely pain and pleasure shooting through her. _“_ _Yes,_ princess, _please-”_

Amalia rewarded her fealty. The phallic vine twirled up, curling around as it spread her asshole wide open. Cléophée shrieked, taken by surprise by the sheer speed of the giant limb, with not a moment’s mercy given to let her adjust as it filled her ass, a clear viscous gel leaking out to ease its passage.

Amalia pinched and flicked with Cléophée’s button as her vine ravaged the poor girl’s asshole. Her fingers were awkward, unsure- unlike Yugo, the princess didn’t spend much time serving others. But there was an energy there, a meanness Yugo lacked, that made Cléophée writhe.

Head lolled back, staring dizzily at the ceiling as her body quaked, Cléo’s pointed ears still heard Amalia, gasping as the same vine attacking Cléophée rubbed up and down her pussy lips. She humped her vine, bumping her clit against the dull spines along the tendril as it penetrated her captive.

“P-please-” Cléophée raised her head, struggling to look at the red-faced princess. “Please, kiss me-” She bucked her hips, thrusting her dripping pussy at Amalia’s face.

Amalia swallowed, unsure. But she bent her head, lapping at Cléophée’s folds with awkward lips. As inexperienced as the princess was, there was a real enthusiasm as she gave pleasure to someone else. And as her tongue licked and her nose brushed against Cléophée’s clit, the vine shook and twirled, filling up Cléo’s tight hole and brushing across Amalia’s dripping flower ever faster-

Eyes rolled back, head lolling, Cléophée came with a groan, her pussy shuddering as Amalia lapped at her folds. She returned a bit of Amalia’s earlier treatment, bucking her hips and rudely smearing herself over the princess’s face. Inexperienced with woman lovers, and overwhelmed with desire, Amalia kept up as best she could with clumsy swipes of her tongue and hungry kisses at her clit. The vine nestled deep in her pussy, twitching and rolling as she rode it to her own hurried climax. The vines binding Cléophée slackened without their mistress’s guiding hand, and she tumbled to the bed, Amalia collapsing on top of her.

“Heh.” Cléophée, tougher than her tormentor, lifted herself up to study the younger girl clinging to her. “You’re really kind of cute, trying to be in charge.”

“Sh-shut up.” Amalia blushed, but allowed Cléophée to scoop her up in wiry arms, cuddling against the rogue. “If you weren’t such a- such a _tramp,_ I wouldn’t have to punish you.”

“Really? Well, I’ll just have to fuck Yugo again.” She laughed and kissed the princess’s scowling face. Amalia pouted, but returned the affection, cuddling up to her old rival and sharing a tender embrace.

“Oh good, you made up.” Amalia shoved away from Cléophée and tried to cover herself as Yugo walked in with a tray. “Thirsty?”

“Maybe- but no one asked!” That didn’t stop Amalia from snatching one glass. Cléophée smirked and took the other, watching as the couple quarreled.

* * *

Cléophée didn’t think the lovers’ quarrel was serious, but she doubted her presence was helping anyone. She wandered off to give the pair some space to work things out, not bothering to gather her clothes, and came back to find them tangled together on the bed. Against her nature, Cléophée settled into an easy chair to watch rather than interfere with the couple.

It was all rather vanilla, really, how the royal couple made love. Some kissing, some hugging- Yugo suckled and nipped at her neck as Amalia settled into his lap. But still…

Cléophée bobbed her leg as she watched the younger couple. Yugo held still for Amalia as she lifted herself up, taking his cock in hand and placing him at her slick entrance. With a soft groan she sank down his length, biting her lip as he kissed and suckled her lovely breasts.

They were in no hurry, Yugo’s lap gently rising and falling as Amalia rode him. She cooed and praised him, running her fingers across his back. It was all rather slow for someone like Cléophée, but-

Her hand crept down between her legs, and she leaned forward. It was the _connection_ between the two that turned her on. The way Amalia wordlessly commanded, the way Yugo quickly obeyed. The way they took on the others’ traits; how Yugo could shift his weight and lay Amalia on the bed. How Amalia would spread her legs wide with a blush, giving her lover access as he thrust into her again.

No, missionary wasn’t very exciting, but watching Yugo and Amalia was. The little Eliatrope thrust away, the Sadida moaned and whimpered, the Cra’s fingers sped up. And when Amalia hooked her legs behind Yugo’s back, and Yugo thrust once last time into her dripping flower, Cléophée came as she saw his seed ooze out onto the bed. He pulled out, the pair flushed and sticky, and gave his princess a gentle kiss as they cuddled together.

“Um-” They turned, Yugo surprised, Amalia annoyed, as Cléophée hovered nearby with a blush.

“Can- can I join you guys now?”

* * *

And now Cléophée had a little of what she’d been hungry for. The trio took turns sharing each other, one in the middle for the other two to pleasure.

Amalia was first, the greedy princess. She writhed and groaned as she rode Yugo’s tongue, gazing down into his eyes and ignoring the Cra suckling at her breasts. Smiling, Cléophée crawled across his lithe frame to his girlfriend’s gorgeous round ass, one hand spreading her tight cheeks as the other played with his stiff cock. Amalia squealed as a second tongue teased her asshole, before recovering and wrapping her fingers in Cléophée’s hair as the pair worshipped her holes in tandem-

Yugo was next, Amalia licking his face clean of her sweet essence as she gave him a blowjob. Not herself, personally- princesses weren’t supposed to do such dirty things. Instead she used Cléophée, her hands gripping the blonde as she forced her Cra’s mouth up and down her Eliatrope’s cock. Cléophée didn’t mind, relaxing her throat and bobbing her head. And as she teased his asshole, and Amalia pinched and teased his nipples, Yugo’s cock trembled-

Cléophée was last, caught between the two lovers. She rode Yugo’s cock, his modest length sheathed fully inside of her, his hands on her hips as he thrust in and out. Amalia took her from behind, a thick stubby vine buried deep in Cléo’s ass as the Princess awkwardly pumped her hips. It was _wonderful,_ sharing in the royal love, and she cried out in joy, her voice mingling with the others as Yugo’s seed filled her pussy and Amalia clung to her and shuddered through her orgasm.

And it was wonderful as they cuddled together, all trembling from their shared ecstasy, the royal pair wrapping their arms around her in tangle of limbs.

“Tomorrow night-” Amalia mumbled into her neck as she held Yugo’s hand. “Tomorrow, you’ll pay us back for all the trouble you caused-”


End file.
